Help me
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: Tala and Bryan are back in the abbey, sanity is slowly slipping away and the bonds of a friendship are tested; will they be able to survive together or will fear overcome them? Please R


I've started a new fanfiction about Tala and Bryan's life in the Abbey, there probably will be more characters added in later chapters if I continue but that's not for certain yet. If I get enough reviews from people asking for an update hopefully I'll be able to write one so please R&R, tell me your thoughts and every review is greatly appreciated! Thank you.  
  
-. -.  
  
A red haired teen sat alone in the darkened depths of a small room, his cerulean orbs pained with the scene of suffering and destruction which seemed to tear up his world; he was no longer that innocent child who's dreams of travelling, meeting new people and finding his parents were his only goal, envisions of happiness and chaste living had been corrupted by the surrounding walls that imprisoned him. He sat with his knees pulled to his chest, wrapping his arms around his slim legs and staring into nothingness as small trickles of dim artificial light filtered through cracks in the walls. Maybe there was life out there, but he would never know, and the distressing part was that he knew that he would never know.  
  
A door creaked open and a figure paced in very slowly, feet dragging along the stone floor like the stature was weary and fatigued and was in need of rest. Shadows cast upon both boys' bodies, sinking to the eyes that shone with impeccable lifelessness and then to the decrepit clothing that hung loosely and dirtily off pale flesh. The door closed again, as if by some ghost who took pleasure in toying with such fragile emotions and the newly entered figure heaved himself to the far wall to slump down and bury his head in his arms.  
  
"Tala..." the recently entered boy muttered, tilting his head upwards to look across the room to the silent teen; by now it was apparent that this boy had locks of thin lilac resting on his head and the occasional strand would fall into equally pained yet stronger ashen orbs, at no reply he repeated the name he hissed. "Tala."  
  
The crimson haired boy turned his head slowly to the lavender haired one, his face seen as scarred and terrorised as he gazed blankly into the depths of the chamber. Specs of dirt fell from his scarlet bangs as he turned but then he sat still, knees still clenched to his upper body but his face nothing short of a vacant expression.  
  
"Tala, they'll come for you next...." The pallid-eyed teen whispered, "be ready." He hated the air about his friend's face and distressed every day about how he would cope here for another day, the lilac haired boy was stronger though and could bare the eternal suffering he was put to. He winced suddenly at a wound about his arm and tugging up his sleeve he noticed a dribble of blood seeping from a gash in his flesh, he used his other hand to dab at it and wipe away the glistening ruby red liquid but it only transferred to his hand as well.  
  
"Bryan...I can't...." Tala replied, his voice a mere whisper on the air as he continued to watch the shadows play across the stone. "I can't do it anymore..." droplets of salty tears pricked at his eyes and he couldn't help but break his chain and blink, letting the water trickle down his damaged cheeks and sink into the occasional burgundy crevice that lined his skin.  
  
Bryan looked up and sighed, pushing himself off the wall he crawled over to the red head and let his knees and hands graze against the icy cold floor before he reached the other boy and sat beside him; he couldn't bring himself to look into his fearful and tearful eyes however and simply sat adjacent to the red head, staring at the same spot on the ground as his friend with his legs crossed in front of him.  
  
"Yes you can, Tal..." he whispered back, fidgeting with his arm before sucking on his bloodied fingers and glancing his drained of coloured hues to the wound that controlled his arm; he very quickly looked to Tala and even one glance tore up his soul and he couldn't help but look back to the floor. "You have to..."  
  
He allowed a pause between Bryan's speaking and his own before he replied, "No. No I can't," he murmured, not allowing his body to move but letting threads of soiled ruby red fall in front of his eyes to try and hide the tears that fell freely now.  
  
"Just shut up, don't keep making everything worse..." Bryan retorted angrily, beginning to lose the temporary sincerity and letting it turn into something he had let swell inside of him for so long; anger. He hated this place as much as Tala did, perhaps even more because he knew that he'd have to be strong for his friend and knowing that, he couldn't possibly let his fears overcome him like they'd overcome Tala.  
  
The red head didn't speak another word, he stared and stared until every silhouette became a natural rhythm to his eyes and the darkness seemed to stop the free flow of infected tears from dripping onto the bitter ground. The tear-stricken features of this apparently lost soul froze with time, it seemed like an eternity since those broken eyes had been exposed to natural light and deep within him, Tala knew he'd never see it again.  
  
Another creak of the door forced it ajar, a tall figure standing in the small gap between dim light and absolute darkness as Bryan quickly looked up with livid pasty eyes, which seemed to hold little emotion until this recurring anger erupted within him. The lavender haired teen sat staring at the figure, the build was all too familiar and he felt sick at that moment knowing that his friend wouldn't be sat by him for much longer.  
  
"Tala. Come here. Now," ordained a deep and throaty voice, an arm raising upwards and using a finger to draw the broken spirit to him somehow; yet this man stood still, almost afraid to enter into the dark chamber in case of falling to the same fate as his prisoners.  
  
Tala let the last drop of crystal water fall to the ground before raising obediently to his feet, he slowly let his weary body carry him to the door where he suddenly turned back and let the sensation of horror enter his once expressionless azure optics.  
  
"Help me," he mouthed.  
  
A pause, before Bryan lowered his gaze to the floor and ignored Tala's silent plead; he wanted to help him so badly that it hurt to even look at him, he just couldn't take the pressure and the undying misery that haunted both of them every day and night. Dreams were replaced with nightmares, nightmares that extended their reach to reality to grasp whatever sanity was left of the shattered essences.  
  
The taller man gripped Tala's shoulder with a firm hand and yanked him through the doorway, before slamming the door shut behind him and once again filling the room with asphyxiating darkness.  
  
"Tala...be strong..." Bryan whispered, hoping that God would take mercy on his friend and let him stay strong throughout his suffering that night. Breathing a heavy sigh, the lilac haired teen slid down to the cold floor and rest his heavy eyes, hoping to evade any sign of a envisage that could threaten the fragment of sanity hidden deep in his thoughts.  
  
-. -.  
  
The weak frame of a slim and pale body trembled vigorously with a fusion of fear and pain, gasps escaped his lips along with trickles of blood that carved a new line across his jaw line and cheek slowly; a pair of distant eyes widened as they didn't want to face the nightmares, nor did they want to experience this very real nightmare that seized his heart and tore it up in front of him.  
  
"Had enough yet?" asked a tall man looming above his victim, his fists dripping with fresh blood as he grinned and waited for a whimper or a pathetic nod of the head that he knew would make no difference.  
  
But he didn't get what he expected; the red haired boy tried to reach out for crevices in the ground, something to cling onto for dear life as he panted and his clothes draped across his body with crimson stains seeping into the fabric. He didn't make a noise apart from the hoarse breath that passed thin lips and the only shaking he did was the natural one of his terrified body; he didn't want to appear afraid but he knew that he must have looked weaker than ever, like a pathetic child longing for his mother.  
  
He did. He did long for his mother, anyone that could rescue him from this prison but that optimism had disappeared long ago away with his innocence and enlightenment. The only thing that kept the boy from committing suicide whenever he had the chance was Bryan; Tala knew that he couldn't leave his friend to face the daily torture alone. Apparently, he had been told they were stronger together.  
  
"As long as there's two of us, Tala...we'll get out of here, don't worry 'bout it," Bryan had told him earlier on in their imprisonment. Those words had stuck with the crimson haired adolescent throughout this whole experience, yet they hadn't come true and hope was completely dismal. It had been for a long time.  
  
"Fine, then you leave me no choice..." suddenly spat the elder, smirking maliciously and hurling another kick into Tala's chest, eliciting a wheeze and a splutter of crimson fluid to spray over the cold and hard floor. The taste of blood flowed down the red-head's throat, and caused a reaction of coughing and sputtering to seize his torso and send any remains of his stomach to the ground in watery preponderance.  
  
"You don't beg for mercy?" hissed the senior, watching excitedly with glistening and vicious pale orbs as Tala hurled up his body in front of him. "Brave boy," he condemned, laughing mockingly and launching another kick but this time into the youth's chest.  
  
Cerulean eyes despaired, and thin arms extended their reach as if trying to touch something but not being able to grasp it completely; Tala's chest became heavy upon him and his lungs weren't able to take in as much oxygen as they desperately needed, his vision was blurry as endless rivers of clean crimson gushed from every fissure in his once flawless flesh, he didn't think he would be able to stay awake for much longer but forced his eyes open to watch as another blow struck him like lightning.  
  
"Help me..." he mouthed again, letting his eyes roll back up inside his head and his body freezing into a lifeless pose where the nightmares could consume him and his fears were confronted.  
  
-. -.  
  
Bryan furrowed his brows as he lay on the floor, the odd trickle of blood oozing from his pale muscle across some already dried scarlet fluid and sliding to his underarm then dripping drop by drop onto the ground. He was suddenly snapped awake as the door to his and Tala's room was opened; a young Russian was thrown inside, body crashing to the floor and blood seeping onto the stone where it would flow to cracks in the bottom and his skin would keep bleeding uncontrollably.  
  
"Tala!" Bryan called as the door slammed shut again and the lavender haired boy scrambled up to sprint to his friend's side, panic written across his facial features like words in a book. He fell to his knees and the older boy winced, squinting to find Tala's main wounds that were causing all this blood to leak freely from his torso.  
  
In the darkness it was a lot harder to help someone, if you don't even know where you are then how can you know where someone else is? As shadows cast their veil upon the world, everything is sealed and no one can comprehend what lies behind the next corner; fear overtakes us and consumes us and that's how we end our lives. Even if we're not dead, the terror and pure horror of reality is what kills us in the end.  
  
-. -.  
  
Well, I'm not sure if you liked that but this will probably be a one shot if nobody wants an update. So R&R and tell me what you think! Thank you, ja ne! 


End file.
